Crossed Paths
by laughingoutloud
Summary: Nathan and Haley are separated. They have not seen each other in 5 years. What will happen when their paths cross after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters! Please read and review. This is my first story.

Nathan had not seen Haley since that fateful argument 5 years ago. He still clearly remembers the look on her face when he told her that if she left with Chris, they were over. He thought about her often, and it drove him crazy. He was an NBA superstar. Between him and Kobe Bryant the Lakers had clinched two Championship Titles, and Nathan was just getting started.

Nathan was definitely living the average man's dream. He had girls, booze, sports, fame, and money, but Nathan always felt that something was missing, and he knew that something was really someone who went by the name of Haley James. Sure they were legally married, but he had really blown it.

Haley James Scott, or Haley James as she was known by her fans, was a huge star. She had won 3 Grammy's and even had a movie in the works. She had convinced herself that the only way to get over Nathan was to throw herself into her work completely. But she wasn't fooling anyone, Brooke and Lucas knew that she still was totally in love with Nathan.

Brooke Scott was a famous fashion designer who was living with her husband of 1 year Lucas Scott. They got married right out of college and had moved to Beverly Hills. They lived next door to Haley. After Nathan and Haley split up, both Luke and Brooke had sided with her. They knew she was hurting still after all this time, and although they didn't like to admit it, they knew she needed Nathan back. That was why when Haley was invited to host the MTV Movie Awards they urged her to do it, knowing that Nathan would make an appearance with his latest fling, model Robin Banks.

"HALEY! Hurry Up! You know you have to be at the studio at 3 to do hair and makeup," Brooke shouted as she entered Haley's house.

"Coming!" yelled Haley as she grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Tutor girl, I never understood why you don't have a limo and chauffeur with all your money," Brooke inquired as Haley drove. Brooke looked at Haley's hand, she wasn't wearing her wedding ring which didn't surprise her, but she knew she always wore it around her neck on a chain. For some reason that Brooke just couldn't understand, Haley refused to let go. Little did either of them know Nathan did the exact same thing.

A couple of hours later, celebrities had begun to arrive on the red carpet and the MTV Movie Awards began. Haley had gotten Brooke and Lucas front row seats, since Brooke was eager to see her favorites like Ryan Gosling and Orlando Bloom.

"Next up is the Favorite Athlete award," announced Haley. "Yeah, yeah we know this isn't a movie, but it was added this year because of the Laker's victory in the championships this year." This comment was met with a huge round of applause.

"This year's nominees are…Derek Jeter, Shaquille O'Neal, Tiger Woods, and Nathan Scott," read Haley. "Nathan Scott?" She thought. "There is no way in hell he is here; I can't deal with that right now. Oh I hope he doesn't win."

Nathan looked up in surprise when he heard his name. "Fuck," he muttered, "I should have been paying attention when Tim and I discussed this last week." Nathan had been surprised to learn that Haley was hosting the awards, but he was also pleased. When he saw her walk out onto the stage, she had taken his breath away. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Haley slowly opened the envelope and read out the name that appeared, "The award goes to Nathan Scott."

Nathan stood up shocked and slowly walked up to the stage. Haley handed him the award and he mouthed a small hi. As he took the award from her their hands briefly touched sending sparks surging through their bodies. They walked off the stage and Panic! At the Disco took the stage to perform.

"So um, this is a surprise," Haley laughed nervously.

"Yeah."

"I better be going, I have some more awards to hand out." Haley turned to walk away.

"Nathan be a man, ask her to dinner to catch up, you know you missed her," he thought to himself. Quickly he grabbed Haley's arm. "Hey, how about we go out for drinks afterwards, I think we ought to catch up, it's be a long time." He flashed a grin at her.

Haley thought she was going to melt. Damn he was so hot. How he still had this effect on her after he had broken her heart she would never know. "Ok sure, I should be out of here by 11, if you want to meet me back here, I know a place we could go where the paparazzi won't be."

As she hurried away Nathan smiled to himself. He knew he had made some mistakes with her in the past, but he was ready to win her back. He needed her. Just then his cell rang the caller id read Robin Bush. "Shit," he mumbled. Just what he needed, his clingy date.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan answered his cell phone, "Hi Robin, I know I promised you that I'd take you to Diddy's party, but something came up."

"I'm I on the list?"

"Of course, feel free to go without me."

"KK hun, I'll be waiting for you tonight in my room," she replied in a seductive voice.

Normally Nathan would have loved the thought of Robin waiting for him. She was a great fuck, but tonight he was focused completely on Haley, there was no way he could screw this up a second time.

Nathan anxiously waited until the end of the ceremony and when Haley walked in she took his breath away. She had changed out of her evening gown and was wearing jeans and a tank top with her hair pulled back to one side, even though it was the simplest outfit in the world, she looked gorgeous. Nathan knew that he still had it bad, and only hoped she felt slightly the same way.

"So where are we going," Nathan finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Oh just to a bar a few blocks away, I'm good friends with the bartender."

Immediately thoughts began running through Nathan's mind, How good of friends? Damnit why did I assume she would wait for me?

Sensing the panic on his face she chuckled slightly, "Him and his _boyfriend_ own the place."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he still had a chance.

They walked towards the bar, heading away from the crowd of people hoping to get a glance of their favorite celebrities. As they walked they caught up on what was happening in each other's lives.

"So you're a big basketball star Nate, living the dream, is it everything you could have ever hoped for?"

"Almost, but not _everything_ Hales."

She blushed, thinking that maybe just maybe he was talking about her. Although Haley missed Nathan, she knew that she was not going to easily give her heart to him again. He broke it once, and she was not the same girl that she had been in high school. She wouldn't let him do it again.

As they approached the bar, Nathan held the door open for her. As she walked in the bartender looked up, "Hey Haley, OMG is that Nathan Scott? Wow my boyfriend is like your biggest fan, he's never going to believe this!" Nathan gave his cocky smile at the compliments, he knew he was a big star, and fame had never really bothered him. He didn't get too caught up, but he didn't deny that he was a star.

Haley and Nathan settled in a booth, sitting opposite each other. They were just about to order some drinks when they saw a flash outside the window. They looked at each other, "Paparazzi!" they said in unison.

Instinctively, Haley grabbed Nathan's hand, Joe, the bartender, tossed her the keys, and they left through the back door. She jumped into the driver's seat and Nathan got in on the other side. Laughing they looked at each other "Now what?" inquired Haley.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm trying something different. This chapter will be divided into Haley's POV and Nathan's POV. Love it or Hate it Review please.

**Nathan**

I am the luckiest guy in the world. I'm trapped in a car with the girl of my dreams. "Want to go to my beach house?" I ask her.

She shrugs her shoulders; I guess that's a yes. I begin to drive. We sit in silence for about 15 minutes, and then she falls asleep. I guess it's been a long day. As she is sleeping I use this time to study her occasionally while watching the road. She is so beautiful. Suddenly my mind begins to undress her, and I feel the stiffening in my groin. I know this is trouble so I try to distract myself by only concentrating on the road. This is going to be a long drive.

**Haley**

I'm pretty excited at the thought of spending the night at Nathan's beach house. As we drive I pretend to fall asleep. I know that our conversation will be awkward, like it has been all night. This whole situation is out of the ordinary and I don't know how to deal with it. I mean yeah I missed Nathan and everything, but he broke my heart and I'm not sure I'm willing to go through all of that again. I can feel him looking at me, but it doesn't really bother me. I notice that the car is slowing down, I guess we are here. I'm still pretending to be asleep when I hear Nathan's door shut, I guess he is leaving me here. I hear nothing, and then I hear my door opening. I feel Nathan's arm's wrapped around me as he picks me up and lifts me from the car. I lean my head against his chest and I can feel his muscles.

**Nathan**

This night just keeps getting better and better. Now I'm holding Haley in my arms. I walk into the house and shut the door with my foot, trying not to wake her. I can't figure out where to put her, in my room or the guest room. Would it be too forward if I put her in my bed. For some reason I can't resist having her lie in my bed after all these years so I lay her down in the bed as gently as possible, and go into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Haley**

I feel him place me down on the bed. It smells like him and I just know that this is his bedroom not the guest room. I hear the shower running and I decide it's time to "wake up". I sit up in the bed and think about Nathan in the shower. The thought of him naked in the shower with water running down his body really turns me on. I know that I have to stop thinking about it. There is no way I can have sex with him after what he did to me, even though he is really hot. I get up and decide to explore the house. I notice he only has one guest room and I venture downstairs. I gasp as walk into the living room. There are pictures of us on our wedding day, and also random pictures. I guess he hasn't forgotten. For a second I think that maybe, just maybe he still wants to get back together. I know I shouldn't be excited about this, but I can't help feeling butterflies in my stomach.

**Nathan**

I get out of the shower and notice Haley isn't there. I curse myself for being so stupid. She must be freaked out by the fact that I brought her into my bedroom. I throw on some clothes and begin to search for her in the house. I find her in the kitchen cooking. "Whatcha making?" I inquire.

"Guess"

"Mac n' Cheese?"

"Yup, the food of gods"

Of course this makes me think back to when we were so young and in love and everything was perfect. I sit down at the counter as she dishes out a plate for me. She comes to sit next to me and we eat in silence. Finally, she breaks the silence "Nice house."

"Yeah, it's new, I wanted to be by the ocean."

"It has a great view."

"Maybe we could take a walk on the beach and watch the sunrise?"

"That'd be nice."

I smile, ecstatic that she agreed to walk with me. I know that I'm being stupid, like a high schooler, but I can't help it. I am not going to deny it, even though I sound like a pussy, I love Haley James always and forever. Now if only I could gather the courage to tell her that.

Author's Note: Coming up…a kiss perhaps?


End file.
